Farrin
|team = Red |flag_type = National Flag |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |symbol_width = |motto = Hook 'em! |anthem = |image_map = |mapsize = |capital = Farrin City |languages = Engrish |demonym = |formationtime = |government = Monarchy |image_ruler = |rulersize = |ruler = Farrin Xies |allianceflag = Custom3.png |alliance = New Pacific Order |allianceseniority = 2/18/2009 |team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 4/24/2013 |totalpop = 71,110 |civilians = 56,877 |soldiers = 14,233 |soldiereff = 25,455 |density = |litrate = 100 |religion = Taoism |casualties = 2,769,514 |attacking = 1,054,445 |defending = 1,715,069 |casualtyrank = 1,178 |currency = Shilling |infra = 4,999.99 |tech = 2,157.57 |nationstrength = 27,182.589 |rank = 4,027 |efficiency = 17.73 |landarea = 983.056 |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Farrin Xies was the seventh of the New Pacific Order. Genesis of the Nation The Farrin Free States were founded by Farrin Xies on February 11, 2009. His primary desire was to find a strong alliance that he could contribute his skills and that his young nation could likewise profit from. For this reason, he whittled away feverishly on the considerable amount of recruitment messages he had received in order to find such an alliance. Out of all of these, he settled on the New Pacific Order. New Pacific Order On February 11, 2009, not long after the creation of his nation earlier that day, Farrin applied for NPO membership. A member of the Academy, Gandroff (now Imperial Officer for Military Affairs) asked Farrin what he would do if the NPO were no longer the strongest alliance on Planet Bob - Karma war hadn't become a reality at that time. Farrin simply replied: "Whether or not NPO was #1 or #342114, I would still want to be a member." The application procedure revealed unambiguously that Farrin had complete confidence in Pacifica's wisdom and her members' as he stated himself: "I trust that my superior wouldn't order me to do something that wasn't necessary, and I would further trust that, if harm befalls me while acting for the NPO, I will be taken care of." When Gandroff asked him if he were a team player, Farrin responded: "I do believe that I am able to work with anyone. Like I've said already, I consider myself an easy-going, fun-loving kind of person." His sincere and conclusive answers lead Gandroff to believe that Farrin would be an enrichment to the New Pacific Order and hence he approved his application on February 15, 2009. Friendship and Camaraderie Farrin feels not just glad to call Pacifica his home but also to have a lot of friends both within the New Pacific Order and in other alliances, including: Looneylew (who walked him through his first war), Straylight, Charles Stuart, Jasmine, Necoho, Kean, Zeta Defender, Caius Alexandrian, King William and a host of others. Serving the Order After he successfully joined the NPO and gained full membership, Farrin applied for a number of jobs. Almost immediately, he joined the as a tech procurer, tasked with buying and selling tech to the older and larger nations of Pacifica. Before the outbreak of the Doomhouse-NPO War Farrin had retired as a Procurer to begin growing his nation into the upper ranks of the alliance. He fought valiantly in the war but suffered heavy losses; in order to successfully rebuild his nation even stronger than before, he rejoined the Tech Corps as a procurer, a position he held until being promoted to Imperial Officer. After some time to acquaint himself with the Order, Farrin also took up a position in the . As an instructor, he was given the task to accept or deny applications to the Order, as well as grading those who have completed the exam in order to see whether they can become full members. When the Academy underwent a refit, Farrin was promoted to the new rank of Professor, retaining the same job description he held before. He also joined as a scribe, writing articles and publishing them for The Pacific Press as well as other productions. One of his most memorable moments in the Order was, in fact, when he applied to become a Scribe. The head of the division at the time, MaskofBlue set him the task of writing about the unusual topic of DiGiorno microwavable pizza. Having turned his work in, Mask found it so excellent and amusing she published it for the Body Republic to enjoy. Though he enjoyed the work of a Scribe, Farrin wanted to focus elsewhere, and so resigned after a period within Media. Eventually, Farrin was promoted to Dispatcher for the and was responsible for overseeing the flow of tech and money to procurers. However, his stint as a dispatcher was short-lived, as he was forced to resigned due to the abundance of other obligations. Farrin also was eventually tapped to join the Directorate where he worked as, at first, a Field Agent before eventually being promoted to Tactical Analyst. He held this position in Intel until shortly after his appointment to Legate, at which point he was again forced to drop another position to more ably focus his energies. He also tried his hand at military affairs after being asked to join the Military Command of the New Pacific Order as an NCO. There, he served in the Zeta Battalion, first under WorldConqueror and then under ADude. This was an exciting change of direction for Farrin, who up to this point hadn't ventured far afield from foreign affairs, but it was to be short-lived. In addition to giving up Intel to better focus on his duties as an Imperial Legate, Farrin also chose to give up his work as an NCO. As is customary, after his promotion to Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs, Farrin resigned all of his other posts in order to devote himself wholeheartedly to counseling the Emperor and overseeing the diplomatic efforts of the New Pacific Order. On March 4, 2013, Farrin was appointed Imperial Regent by Emperor Brehon. In his position, Farrin acted as the second-in-command of Pacifica and served as Brehon's voice in helping to run the alliance. He found himself surprised to be elevated from amongst his peers on the Imperial Staff, many of whom had greater tenure in the Order than he did, but he served to the best of his abilities all the same, filling in for Brehon as the Sword Emperor took a well-earned leave following the conclusion of the Equilibrium War. After Brehon's retirement on April 23, 2013, Farrin was invested as the Seventh Emperor of the New Pacific Order, the position he currently holds. As part of his acceptance of the position, the new Emperor said the following: Diplomatic Work In addition to the Tech Corps, one of the first departments that Farrin joined after becoming a full member of the New Pacific Order was the Diplomatic Corps as an ambassador to Legion. Through a combination of his affable personality and work ethic, Farrin's work in the Diplomatic Corp was so successful that he soon received a promotion to the rank of Diplomatic Consul, where he helped Bobby Fischer to maintain the NPO's diplomatic efforts to the White and Multi-Colored spheres by overseeing the ambassadors on both sections. After serving for a short time as Consul, Farrin was next appointed on August 12, 2009, as the Diplomatic Special Envoy to the Maroon, Brown, and Pink Spheres. As a Special Envoy, he was tasked with overseeing a team of ambassadors to various alliances and to serve as the senior ambassador to all of the alliances under his command. He remained an Envoy through a small number of reshuffles, moving from Maroon, Brown, Pink to overseeing the alliances of Superfriends & Company to, finally, a sphere comprised of an assortment of alliances, including (for the first time since his promotion to Consul) his old friends at the Legion. Farrin served with distinction as a Special Envoy for over a year, until November 8, 2010. On that day, proving the truth behind the statement that the New Pacific Order is a meritocracy, Farrin was tapped to replace his friend Straylight as an Imperial Legate. The Legates are the most senior members of the Order's Diplomatic Corps behind the Imperial Officer for Foreign Affairs, and are tasked with the day-to-day running of the department. On July 20, 2011, Farrin was moved by Imperial Decree from his position as Legate to take the vacant position of Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs, replacing iamthey and serving alongside his long-time mentor VektorZero. Vektor retired shortly after Farrin's promotion, leaving him the only Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs for quite some time. In this position, Farrin was tasked with counseling the Emperor as well as providing leadership for the entire Diplomatic Corps. Professions, Past and Present War History Asked which moment was the most memorable one ever, Farrin answered: "My most memorable moment has to be 4-20-09, when we declared war on OV and started the Karma War. There was a real sense of excitement that night." In retrospect, it was the end of an era for the New Pacific Order, but Farrin obviously didn't realize that at the time. During his tenure, he has been in the Jarheads War, the Karma War, the Doomhouse-NPO War, the Fark-NPO War, and the Tropic Thunder War. During the Karma war he was brought to ZI twice by Pacifica's enemies but he kept on fighting bravely. Awards and Medals Leadership Category:Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Academy of the New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order Category:Leaders